The invention relates to a decorative element, in particular in the form of a transfer film, a laminating film or a security thread, as well as a security document and a method for producing such a decorative element.
For a start, it is known to use, in security documents, microstructures which display a rainbow-like color gradient when tilted. Holograms are the best-known examples of this. The color gradient is generated on the basis of the wavelength-dependent diffraction of light in the first and higher diffraction orders. The color gradient thus becomes visible, not in the zero diffraction order, for example when the security document is viewed reflected in a mirror reflection, but only when tilted out of the zero diffraction order in a tilting angle range which corresponds to the first or higher diffraction orders.